


APPLIQUÈ

by StarlightMidnight (amberlamarr)



Series: #CPC2016 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberlamarr/pseuds/StarlightMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalya bukan penggemar pink dan heels dan seharusnya Ivan tahu hal itu. Tapi demi pernikahan kakaknya, dia mengalah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	APPLIQUÈ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/gifts).



> Hetalia – Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya. Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Untuk event #CPC2016.
> 
> Chara: Belarus & Monaco. Genre: Friendship & Drama. Rating: K+
> 
> APPLIQUÈ © Starlight Midnight

Rasanya Natalya ingin membunuh Monique yang mengusulkan kepada Ivan—Kakak lelakinya—untuk membuatnya menjadi bridesmaid di hari pernikahan.

Tidak, bukannya Natalya tidak sayang dengan Kakaknya itu. tapi warna yang harus digunakan sebagai dress dan alas kaki yang harus dikenakannya itu ... sigh.

“Nat, kamu di mana?” suara Monique dengan latar belakangnya yang terlalu ribut membuat Natalya memijit keningnya. 

Sahabatnya yang menjadi biang keladi dari outfit yang dipakainya hari ini pasti mencarinya karena menghilang begitu saja setelah resepsi pernikahan Kakaknya dimulai.

“Di lift apartemen. Aku capek,” setengah jujur sebenarnya. Dia masih di area hotel, tepatnya di dalam lift menuju basement.

Kalau tahu dirinya harus menggunakan dress pink, hiasan rambut dengan bunga-bunga berwarna peach dan heels setinggi 14 senti, lebih baik Natalya terjebak di Alaska bersama Matthew untuk mengkalkulasikan bagaimana cara menutup sumur yang kick dengan BOP system. Atau dikirim meeting ke head quarter di Paris—meskipun seringnya berakhir tarik urat akibat kantor maunya biaya produksi ditekan seminimal mungkin tapi hasil produksinya semaksimal mungkin.

“Kenapa pulang secepat ini? Oh Nat, kau harusnya tahu banyak yang bilang dirimu itu seperti peri yang keluar dari buku dongeng.”

“Bilang pada mereka, kalau dunia ini adalah dongeng maka aku adalah villain-nya,” Natalya mendengus melihat pantulan bayangannya dan di belakangnya ada lelaki Amerika yang memandanginya sejak tadi.

Ugh, mana kunci mobilnya? Natalya lupa membawa pisau lipatnya dan kunci mobilnya cukuplah dijadikan senjata dadakan untuk melindungi dirinya jika terjadi hal terburuk.

“Astaga, Nat. Kenapa segitu bencinya dengan outfit pilihanku?”

“Pertama dan utama, they color is PINK! Kedua, aku tidak suka heels dan terakhir, dua minggu belakangan aku belum ada tidur samasekali.”

Well, tidur satu atau dua jam sehari itu tidak termasuk tidur dalam hitungan Natalya yang hobinya tidur.

“Nat, kau tahu tidak kalau warna pink itu warna lelaki sebelum tahun 1920 dan para perempuan tidak boleh menggunakannya?” Natalya memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Tebak, sahabatnya sekarang tengah mencoba memberikan ceramah soal sejarah fashion kepadanya. “Dan heels itu sebenarnya diciptakan untuk kaum lelaki. Heel diciptakan untuk para tentara Persia yang menunggang kuda agar dapat memanah lebih baik lagi. Pada abad ke 16, Raja Persia mengirim pasukan ke Eropa dan Rusia untuk misi diplomatik dan sejak saat itu heels dikenal oleh kita.”

“Well said, aku tetap tidak suka. Lagipula jika memang heels diciptakan untuk lelaki, kenapa jika para lelaki menggunakannya dianggap sebagai banci?” Natalya keluar dari lift dan menyusuri basement untuk menemukan mobilnya.

Baiklah, sebenarnya dia punya dua pilihan. Pulang ke apartemennya atau ke rumah sakit karena kepalanya sudah berdenyut-denyut yang menandakan tubuhnya dalam fase berbahaya. Bisa kehilangan kesadaran kapan saja.

“Sebenarnya aku juga sama sepertimu Nat, mempertanyakan kenapa mereka mengejek benda yang sejak awal diciptakan untuk mereka. Mungkin karena terlihat konyol?”

“Dan menurutku lebih konyol lagi para perempuan yang memaksakan diri untuk menggunakan heels padahal tahu jika kakinya akan merasakan sakit jika menggunakannya lebih dari 1 jam,” Natalya menemukan mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam. Melepaskan heels laknat itu dari kakinya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Memasukkan kakinya ke sneaker bututnya yang membuatnya menghela napas lega. Kakinya memang ditakdirkan untuk berteman dengan semu jenis sepatu yang beraliran flat shoe.

“Nat, kau bohong padaku ya jika kau...,” perkataan Monique tidak selesai lantaran Natalya memutuskan sambungan telepon dan mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Memasukkan peta tujuan pada GPS mobilnya dan menyalakan autopilot mobilnya agar tetap bisa membawanya sampai ke rumah sakit meskipun dia sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Meskipun ... mana ada orang sakit yang ke rumah sakit dengan pakaian seheboh dirinya.

Oh well, she the one do that crazy thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Glosarium:  
> 1) APPLIQUÈ = Aplikasi (dalam bahasa Prancis)
> 
> 2) Kick (tapi kadang juga pakai kata Blow Out): Adanya intrusi fluida yang bertekanan tinggi dari resevoir (minyak ataupun gas) ke lubang sumur sehingga mengakibatkan lonjakan tekanan. Jika tidak segera ditangani, bisa mengakibatkan semburan lumpur ke permukaan. Contohnya kalau kick tidak segera ditangani itu lumpur Lapindo.
> 
> 3) BOP System: Blow Out Power System. Sistem untuk menangani jika sumur terjadi kick. Cara kerjanya cek di google aja ya, ntar jadi lecture kalo dijelaskan di sini :’)  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Oh akhirnya berhasil merusuh di sini ya :’) *peyuk si qaqa Yumna*
> 
> Tadinya bukan begini, etapi kok mimpi tadi malam terlalu dayum ya untuk dilewatkan. Jadilah mengubah ide awalnya yang (tadinya) di cafe jadi di lift. Mau buat si Natalya ini badass gitu dan si Alfred mah hanya mahluk tambahan doang di lift #YHA
> 
> Eh iya deh, sebelum lupa bilang, Natalya ini Production Enginner loh. Karena aku mahluk yang pinternya mainan AU dan ilmu sejarahnya cetek banget, jadilah mendingan pakai Enginnering!AU aja sebagai debut :’) #NAK
> 
> Btw, autopilot di mobil itu beneran ada loh. Di mobil-mobil Eropa sudah banyak dan untuk Asia sendiri, baru mobil Hyundai sih setahuku, lol *korban drakor DOTS*
> 
> Terima kasih karena mau baca sampah ramblingan ini. See you soon!


End file.
